Kamikokuryo Moe
Years Old |height= 152.2cm |group= AKB48 |Team= Team B |debuted= November, 2013 / Draft 1st Generation |colour= 6db6d9 |}} Kamikokuryo Moe is a member of AKB48's Team B. She is also the General Manager (Soukantoku) of the AKB48 Group. Trivia * Team A's 1st Choice at the Draft. * Was born in Kagoshima, Japan. * he moved to Kumamoto with her family at the age of 2. * Has two older sisters named Yui and Sae. * Has three pet cats named Oolong, Hana, and Seira. * Graduated from high school on March 12, 2018, after which she has decided not to enter university. * Specialties: Drumming, jump rope, spinning pens * Hobbies: Karaoke, watching DVDs * Favorite Music Genre: K-pop * Favorite Sport: Basketball * Favorite Food: Tomato, katsudon * Least Favorite Food: Green bell pepper, eggplant, liver * Favorite Subjects: Music, home economics * Worst Subjects: Social studies, language, physical education * Favorite Colors: White, pink * Her surname Kamikokuryo (上國料) is incredibly rare, only 30 individuals in Japan share the same surname. * Collects rare coins. * On January 31, 2017, she began a solo web radio show exclusive to fanclub members, titled Kamiko Biyori. * On February 17, 2017, she along with Takeuchi Akari held a talk event in Osaka, Japan. * On March 15, 2017, it was announced that she had joined the new SATOYAMA movement unit Kamiishinaka Kana alongside Nakajima Saki, Ishida Ayumi, and Kanazawa Tomoko. * On July 12, 2017, it was announced that she, Funaki Musubu, and Yamazaki Yuhane would star in a summer commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item with Matsuko Deluxe. The commercial began being broadcast on July 15. * On October 1, 2017, she was announced as the new supporter for the show Bowling Kakumei P★League. * On November 1, 2017, a winter PIZZA-LA commercial campaign for "Yokubari Quarter" was announced and would once again star Kamikokuryo, Funaki, and Yamazaki. This time they appeared alongside comedian Degawa Tetsuro. * On January 25, 2018, she held the AKB48 Kamikokuryo Moe "Kamiko Biyori in CLUB CITTA'", which was a public recording fanclub event for final three episodes of Kamiko Biyori. * On February 2, 2018, Kamiko Biyori ended with 100 episodes. * On March 7, 2018, it was announced that she, Funaki Musubu, and Yamazaki Yuhane would star in a commercial campaign with comedian Degawa Tetsuro to promote PIZZA-LA's new spring menu item "Zeppin Haru no Gourmet Quarter". The commercial began being broadcast on March 10. * On March 17, 2018, she was featured in the graduation2018 Koukou Sotsugyou published by TOKYO NEWS magazine&mook, commemorating her and other idols' graduation from high school in 2018. * On May 29, 2018, make-up artist Miwonderful released the book First Make Bible @ Miwonderful in which Kamikokuryo, Inoue Rei, and Asakura Kiki appear as models. * On July 14, 2018, the summer 2018 commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item began, starring Kamikokuryo and Funaki Musubu in commercial for a fourth time and Sasaki Rikako for the first time alongside Degawa Tetsuro. * Starting from the September 2018 issue released on August 3, she and Funaki Musubu have an article series titled "Kamiko & Funakki to Issho ni! Houkago Girls' Talk!!" published in the monthly shoujo manga magazine Nakayoshi. * On September 21, 2018, she appeared in a daily guest role in the stage play LADY OUT LAW! starring former Nogizaka46 member Yajima Maimi as the lead. * On October 24, 2018, she released her first visual photobook, titled Moe. * On November 3, 2018, the winter 2018 commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item began, starring Kamikokuryo, Sasaki, and Funaki with Degawa Tetsuro. * On December 8, 2018, Lee Kaeun appointed her as the future General Manager of the AKB48 Group. * On January 28, 2019, she was announced as a model for evelyn's 2019 SS Catalog. * From March 9, 2019, she appeared in PIZZA-LA's spring 2019 "Yokubari Quarter" commercial campaign with Degawa Tetsuro and Keyakizaka46 members Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu, and Ise Layla. * On April 1, 2019, she officially became the new General Manager of the AKB48 Group. * On May 6, 2019, it was announced that she collaborated with evelyn to design a one piece that would be released in stores on May 16. In honor of the collaboration, she held events at the evelyn store in Harajuku on May 31 and in Osaka on June 8. * From July 13, 2019, she starred in PIZZA-LA's summer 2019 "Ebi Mayo Quarter" commercial campaign with Degawa Tetsuro and a group of child dancers named the Ebi Mayo Tai. * On September 29, 2019, it was announced that Kamikokuryo, who has frequently appeared in make-up pages of the fashion magazine bis since January 2018, would become a regular model for the magazine from the November 2019 issue onward. * On February 5, 2020, it was announced Kamikokuryo has starred in a commercial for McDonald's Kit Kat McFlurry that begins airing on February 12. Team History :2013 Member Draft Pool → AKB48 Kenkyuusei → Team A → Team B :: Joined as AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi 2013 Finalist on September 22, 2013 :: Drafted into Team A on November 10, 2013 :: Promoted to Team A on February 24, 2014 (AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri) :: Transferred to Team B on December 8, 2017 (AKB48 12th Anniversary Shuffle) Singles Participation 'AKB48 A-Sides' * Labrador Retriever * Kibouteki Refrain * Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai * Tsubasa wa Iranai * Shoot Sign * Negaigoto no Mochigusare * NO WAY MAN * Jiwaru DAYS * Sustainable 'AKB48 B-Sides' Category:AKB48 Draft Members Category:1999